fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Idol Carnival!
Idol Carnival! (Idol Carnival! Idol Carnival!) is an image song for the Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ series, sung by Tano Asami. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashi wa mirai no yume o miru koto o aisuru Watashi o dreamer to, watashide wanai yuiitsu no one denwa shi nasai Sekai wa koi ni ochimashita Sore wa, watashidearu ima shiawase kanjiru mono no yō nidearu Watashi ga anata to watashi no toki dakede wanai Watashi wa watashi no shukudai o oemashita Asa! Parēdo o ketsugō shiyou Sore ga sō tanoshimidearunode mainichi tō Watashi ga gakkō no tame ni chōsa suruhitsuyōgāru ga Watashi wa chōdo shiawase bishō shidearitai to omou Sore wa koko ni iru toki tanoshimi parēdodearu Watashi wa watashi no uta ni anata ni kyōmei shite hoshī Aidoru wa doko demo aru, Idol Carnival!! Mahō no pen ga tsuite iru anata no nikki ni kaki nasai Mainichi de aru no de Idol Carnival!! Watashi wa ongaku no yume o miru koto o aisuru Watashi wa parēdo ni, iwanai Mummy o okonatte iru Watashi no zatsuyō wa ima owaru Watashi ga mina to iki asobu koto wa yurusa remasu ka? Watashi no kokoro wa ai to dōki o utsu yōdearu On'nanoko wa kekkon no chūkai de ōkī Mainichi egao shiyou! Shanikusai o aidoru o mattaku mi nasai Sorera wa uta o sagasu subetedearu Sore wa karera ga utau toki kōfukudearu Sorera ni sono yōna utsukushī koe ga aru Bishō wa hōseki no yō chōdodearuga Watashitachi no tame no tame ni kenmei ni hatarakimasu Mahō no pen ga tsuite iru anata no nikki ni kaki nasai Mainichi de aru no de Idol Carnival!! Anata no tsubasa o, shuppatsu suru jiki ima wa aru hiroge nasai Watashi wa watashi ga umareta koto kono sekai o aisuru Watashi ga anata to watashi no toki dakede wanai Watashi wa watashi no shukudai o oemashita Asa! Parēdo o ketsugō shiyou Sore ga sō tanoshimidearunode mainichi tō Watashi ga gakkō no tame ni chōsa suruhitsuyōgāru ga Watashi wa chōdo shiawase bishō shidearitai to omou Sore wa koko ni iru toki tanoshimi parēdodearu Watashi wa watashi no uta ni anata ni kyōmei shite hoshī Aidoru wa doko demo aru, Idol Carnival!! Mahō no pen ga tsuite iru anata no nikki ni kaki nasai Mainichi de aru no de Idol Carnival!! |-|Kanji= 私は未来の夢を見ることを愛する 私をdreamerと、私ではない唯一の1電話しなさい 世界は恋に落ちました それは、私である今幸せ感じるもののようにである 私があなたと私のときだけではない 私は私の宿題を終えました あさ！パレードを結合しよう それがそう楽しみであるので毎日党 私が学校のために調査する必要があるが 私はちょうど幸せ微笑しでありたいと思う それはここにいるとき楽しみパレードである 私は私の歌にあなたに共鳴してほしい アイドルはどこでもある、Idol Carnival!! 魔法のペンが付いているあなたの日記に書きなさい 毎日であるのでIdol Carnival!! 私は音楽の夢を見ることを愛する 私はパレードに、言わないMummyを行っている 私の雑用は今終わる 私が皆と行き遊ぶことは許されますか？ 私のこころは愛と動悸を打つようである 女の子は結婚の仲介で大きい 毎日笑顔しよう！ 謝肉祭をアイドルをまったく見なさい それらは歌を捜すすべてである それは彼らが歌うとき幸福である それらにそのような美しい声がある 微笑は宝石のようちょうどであるが 私達の為のために懸命に働きます 魔法のペンが付いているあなたの日記に書きなさい 毎日であるのでIdol Carnival!! あなたの翼を、出発する時期今はある広げなさい 私は私が生まれたことこの世界を愛する 私があなたと私のときだけではない 私は私の宿題を終えました あさ！パレードを結合しよう それがそう楽しみであるので毎日党 私が学校のために調査する必要があるが 私はちょうど幸せ微笑しでありたいと思う それはここにいるとき楽しみパレードである 私は私の歌にあなたに共鳴してほしい アイドルはどこでもある、Idol Carnival!! 魔法のペンが付いているあなたの日記に書きなさい 毎日であるのでIdol Carnival!! |-|English= I love to dream of the future Call me a dreamer, I’m not the only one The world has fallen in love That’s what it feels like, I’m happy now When I’m with you I’m not alone I’ve finished my homework Come on! Let’s join the parade Everyday's a party because it’s so fun Although I need to study for school I just want to smile and be happy It’s a fun parade when you’re here I want my song to resonate to you Idols are everywhere, Idol Carnival!! Write in your diary with a magic pen Because everyday is an Idol Carnival!! I love to dream of the music I’m going to the parade, don’t tell Mummy My chores are finished now Am I allowed to go and play with everyone? My heart seems to be throbbing with love Girls are great at matchmaking Let’s smile every day! Look at all the idols at the carnival They’re all searching for a song It’s happiness when they sing They have such beautiful voices Their smiles are just like jewels But they work hard for our sake Write in your diary with a magic pen Because everyday is an Idol Carnival!! Spread your wings, the time to take off is right now I love this world that I was born in When I’m with you I’m not alone I’ve finished my homework Come on! Let’s join the parade Everyday's a party because it’s so fun Although I need to study for school I just want to smile and be happy It’s a fun parade when you’re here I want my song to resonate to you Idols are everywhere, Idol Carnival!! Write in your diary with a magic pen Because everyday is an Idol Carnival!! Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997